Dimeyes
Dimeyes is a lithe black tom with green eyes; his right eye is half green and half light blue History Born to Crowsoar and Littlemist, Dimkit was apart of a four kit litter. He had two brothers, Vinekit and Hailkit. Alongside that, he had a sister named Widowkit. At a young age, Crowsoar was never really around the nursery. However, Dimkit never really seemed to be bother with this and went on with learning from his mother. At 4 moons, Littlemist wanted her kits to be able to stretch their legs. With permission from the leader and the promise not to disturb the deer, Littlemist and her kits ventured out into the territory for what would’ve seemed to be a normal stroll. However, Vinekit and Hailkit got separated from the group. This sent Littlemist into a panic as she began searching everywhere. It wasn’t until Dimkit pointed out a strong and weird smell that Littlemist found the two tom kits, laying dead and torn up at a starving red wolf’s paws. Enraged, Littlemist leapt at the canine with a fire in her eyes. Though the canine was half starved, it was still stronger. Littlemist’s neck was snapped almost immediately after the canine got ahold of her. Before the two kits could be killed, a rogue molly attacked the canine and sent it running. She tried to take the two, but left after getting frustrated with their defiance. They were found a day later by a search patrol, curled up beside their mother’s dead body. When Littlemist and the torn bodies of the other two kits were brought into camp, Crowsoar was outraged. After she was buried, Crowsoar ignored any duties a father would have. When Dimkit and Widowkit were apprenticed, there was never once a hint of pride. The clan wished for Widowpaw and Dimpaw to get over their trauma, but it only altered their personalities. Widowpaw became quiet and timid, while Dimpaw morbidly interested in the subject of death. Dimpaw’s clanmates were obviously concerned with his behavior, but he saw no problem in it. Eventually, his father focused his attention on his children— but he only shamed them for their trauma and blamed them for their mother’s death. This only made Widowpaw move further back into her shell— but for once, Dimpaw felt rage. As time passed, Dimpaw was made into Dimeyes and Widowpaw was made into Widowdawn. Crowsoar’s abusive nature soon became physical as he began to scratch Windowdawn and rip tufts of fur from Dimeyes. Eventually, Dimeyes snapped and came to a conclusion— he wanted him dead. He lured Crowsoar out one day for “hunting” in broad daylight so it wouldn’t seem too suspicious. Dimeyes had smelled the strong scent of a coyote the day before he came up with the plan. He climbed a tree and pretended he was going after a squirrel he saw, leaving Crowsoar on the ground. When the two heard the barking and the scent hit, it was too late. The coyote came crashing through the bushes and latched straight onto Crowsoar. While the canine was distracted, Dimeyes took his time getting to camp before crying out for help in the clearing. By the time the rescue patrol arrived, Crowsoar had died and the coyote moved on to find more prey. Without Crowsoar around, Widowdawn slowly came out of her shell and somewhat became talkative and stronger. Dimeyes, however, finds himself currently haunted by Crowsoar’s Dark Forest spirit. Personality Dimeyes is a rather “demented” tom with a skewed morality. He finds the subject and process of life and death interesting to the point where he will watch a body slowly die for research. He has no sense of care over what happens to himself and will even let himself die without objection. He often ranks himself lower than others and believes he is nothing compared to others. His energy is rather strange and he can be happy to the point where it’s unsettling. Despite this, he has a deep care for Widowdawn and idolizes her. Relationships Widowdawn Littlemist Crowsoar Trivia * Dimeyes’ Rite of Passage was speaking to his grandfather * Dimeyes sounds like the singer of MISSIO * Dimeyes is Demisexual Panromantic Character Art Dimeyes Warrior.jpg|Warrior Version Kin Mother * Littlemist: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father * Crowsoar: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Sister * Widowdawn: Alive Brothers * Vinekit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Hailkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:Clan Cats Category:SavannaClan